Nimble Wish
by Miaishme
Summary: She didnt want to marry but how do you get out of an engagement to a prince? One problem arise after another. Three loves and a destiny to fullfill. Oh how did she get into these situations?(AU) OOC
1. Prologue

Nimble Wish  
  
Prologue  
  
Just a regular day.  
  
Or so thought the farmers of the Batu Village as they pleasantly harvest their crop.  
  
"Mama! Look what I found!!" cried a little girl as she ran through the lettuce fields, small, plump hands in a fist covering something. Adults watched in amusement as they moved aside for the excited child as she race to her mother. "Look! It's a catta-thingie!"  
  
Her mother smiled gently at the girl, setting the basket of vegetables down in favor of picking the child up. "It's a caterpillar, Mira. Let me see."  
  
"Mama lookie!!" The little girl cried again, voice full of childish awe, now pointing toward the darkening sky.  
  
The woman looked up to where her daughter was pointing. Bewilderment and fear struck her as she slowly eased the confused child down. The other villagers around her stopped whatever they're doing as well to stare up at sky in equal bewilderment.  
  
All look towards the Matsu Mountains.  
  
***  
  
From the tallest peak of the Matsu Mountains, an abnormal bright orb of blue-white light shone, deeply contrasting with the darken sky. The orb blazed brighter, growing larger, and almost blanketing the Matsu Mountains completely in bright white light.  
  
All humans and even animals alike within a hundred mile radius of the Matsu Mountains that could see and hear instinctively cringed-if not plunged to the floor-in fear at the glass-shattering explosion of the bright orb. The ground shook in response of the explosion and a white light flashed through the sky, blinding whoever looked up at the moment.  
  
A hunter in the woods just a few miles from the Batu Village looked up through the dense branches of tree to see thousands of small bright streams of light flew past overhead, showering like meteors. One particular torrent crashed down an inch from his feet. He hesitantly picked the small glowing object off the ground. The small broken glass piece shone brightly for a moment then faded into a simple..  
  
"A Jewel Shard?"  
  
**several centuries later**  
  
A bright light.  
  
Such a pretty white light.  
  
Drawing her to it.  
  
Tempting her with its gentle glow..  
  
The warmth.  
  
The feeling.  
  
Calling to her...  
  
All she could touch is a barrier.  
  
Small hands reached through the barrier in search for it. When she finally reached it, strong hands tore her away but not before she managed to get it out of its barrier, dropping it haphazardly onto the floor, the many pieces scattered.  
  
She could hear everyone around gasping in surprise; her mother scolding gently. She ignored them all, not really seeing them but hearing them as distant voices. Her sole attention lay in the basking warm of her pretty light.  
  
It still glowed, even as it is, in its many pieces, it still glowed.  
  
Even after so many centuries later, it still glowed..  
  
No problem. She'll just reach for it again. It'll be within her grasp once more, even if it's not completely whole.  
  
Strong but gentle hands pull her small frame back.so she struggled, trying her hardest to reach a piece of her shining light. Once free and more determine to get what she wanted, she immediately reach for the nearest piece. Her small hands close around the shiny object and immediately the same pretty white light grew brighter, engulfing everyone and everything.  
  
Images of a long forgotten scene past through her tender mind before disappearing only to be replace by the pure young curiosity that were there.  
  
The piece still glowed brightly in her grasp.  
  
She was only half complete.  
  
Then, as fast as it appeared, the light disappeared leaving her with an immense feeling of sadness and betrayal in which she had no idea of how to handle or how was she even to come up with that conclusion in her young mind. Like any small child not understanding the situation, she cried, the object slip drop carelessly onto the floor in favor of being cradle by her father.  
  
Never anything like this ever happens. The mother of the child picked up the only remaining piece from the floor, looked at in awe for a while before carefully tucking it away.  
  
In time, the legend would reveal itself to her and she would be whole once more. 


	2. Chapter 1

Nimble Wish  
  
Chapter 1: The Black Ruby  
  
The Black Ruby  
  
Sounded more like the name of a pirate's ship then that of the Ezru Capital's most notorious tavern. Notorious for its unusually large crowd of criminals, outlaws, thieves, the usual drunks, runaways, prostitutes, the good, and the bad. It might as well be a pirate's ship.  
  
Even the house specialty drink was as infamous as the tavern's name; guaranteed to knock a person out within minutes no matter how good a drinker he is.  
  
You would expect, when you walk in, to find the dark and gloomy atmosphere of most of the other pubs in the city where drunks gathered to get their quiet drinks and lazily drink until unconsciousness overtook them. The Ruby, however, is nowhere near quite. The Black Ruby's regulars, most of them practically lived there, always filled the place with drunken laughter of the men and flirtatious giggles of their less-then-decent female companions. Crude humor and the daily skirmish of drunken men and sometimes women were always the tavern's best source of entertainment.  
  
The place is situated at the far end of the city, nearest to the Ezru Capital's West entrance. It looked like any other large building in the city; a two story structure with a large courtyard, a stable for the horses, and a back house near the stables. The tavern's inn is the twelve rooms on the second floor of the main house situated above the bar. Fifteen more rooms of the back house are for the employers and 'special' guest. A fountain isn't a very common courtyard ornament in this part of the city but considering the owner of this place, a solid gold grand fountain could be place here if he willed it to be. However, it might have been stolen from a rich Lord's estate somewhere. The only thing that could be considered out of the ordinary is a carefully concealed stepladder above the stables that lead to a dark window of one of the room of the back house.  
  
Apart from the regulars, people of the lower classes came often to get their desired dose of rum, beer, sake, or whatever the alcoholic beverage that the lady bartender could whip up. Bounty hunters are there often enough but they tend to avoid conflict with the criminals until they were out of the tavern. The local law enforcers no longer visited, not wanting to bother with all the men there but they do come often for drinks and to flirt with the ladies. Even Lord Hiroshi didn't bother with the place anymore; he always managed to catch his criminals without going to their headquarters. After all, they can't possibly stay there forever.  
  
You'll find the oddest group of people around here. Only on the rarest of occasions would someone of the upper class step through those well carved black doors.  
  
***  
  
A young man, looking more like a boy, entered the black painted double doors of the Black Ruby. His shirt and pants, though plain, were very well made and of rich materials. Amber eyes, a part his slightly feminine features, and long bluish black hair, tied together in a high ponytail, gave him an aura of attractiveness and-much to his discomfort-a lot of attention from the pub's ladies. A short sword hung loosely on a belt at his hip to top off his appearance. A glitter of a jewel around the young man's neck flashed as the moonlight momentarily hits it.  
  
Few care to glance at the new arrival. They were either too drunk or found the fight between two men at the back of the room more interesting. He was just about to step forward but stopped himself in time for the drunken old man to fall down in front of him, drunk and unconscious. Unfazed, he stepped over the man and weave through the bawling crowd, avoiding the lady waitresses and flower girls as much as he could.  
  
"Aye! The Young Lord's hea!" cried a man as he was passing by the bar. He turned around to face the older man. "Care to buy a drink for ye old pal?"  
  
So maybe "on the rarest of occasions" may be a bit of an exaggeration. Despite his status, he was a regular at the Ruby and made a lot of friends that his father would most definitely shake his head at. He earned his respect from these unrudely men and charm them with his personality.  
  
The man that called to him was Knos, the best unknown blacksmith in the city. He's a fairly kind man who is in his mid forties and had a very tart humor. Knos' among many of the ruffians here that called him 'the Young Lord' whenever he visited. They didn't know his real name nor do they care what it is. They only know that he's the son of some rich Lord in Court and that he's very able with that sword he carried around that small frame of a boy of his. Picking on this young man, thinking he's scrawny and weak, would only result in fueling his quick temper and end up facing more than half the men in the tavern.  
  
"The Young Lord" gave the half drunken man a smile and turn to the female behind the counter. "Shille, just give Knos whatever he wants and put it all on my tab." The young lady nodded and filled the half drunken man's glass once again. Knos grin broadly at his drink then took a nice big gulp, hiccupping afterwards.  
  
"Thank you son." Knos said between hiccups. "By da way, da sword you *hic*ordered ish done. An' ye no need to pay *hic*, ye be buyin' me drinks often *hic* often enough to pay for ten of mi bessst swords. Pick it up tah- morrrrow mornin' at dah shop *hic*."  
  
He thanked the older man before turning to push himself through a crowd of particularly large men, none of them under 6 feet. From what she learned, most are veterans of past wars so they're all built like stone fortresses. The biggest of the lot, Coren, turned around when he felt someone bumping into him.  
  
"Hey! Watch where ya go-Well, wat do we have hea! It's the Young Lord!" The giant called to the others around him then look back down at the boy before him. "Back from ye trip?"  
  
The boy nodded in reply, giving everyone around a friendly greeting.  
  
"Care for a drink with us poor folks this time?" asked another large man from Coren's right.  
  
"Not today. I'm looking for Shinosuke." Amber eyes continue to scan the large room, frowning when he spotted the curtains of Shinosuke's private room open and unoccupied.  
  
"Aw! *hiccup* ye never hea for a drink lad." cried another, Fingers, sitting at the table. Why is he called Fingers? Well, Finger's fingers used to have a particular liking to moneybags and gold coins. He is a thief after all. Currently, Finger's a "retired" pickpocket at twenty-nine years old. "Retired" is just what Fingers mean by instead of stealing a lot like he used to, he would settle for enough to have a good time at the Ruby. That's about five or so silver Nobles or a gold Noble depending on how much 'Fingers wants to get drunk. And he promised that he would only still from the insanely rich.namely the Young Lord that would always have to keep a careful eye on his moneybag.  
  
"Leave the lad alone 'Fingers." Scolded a passing waitress named Lulu. She giggled as Fingers gathered her on his lap. She playfully whacked the man on the shoulder then turn to towards the grinning men. "Shinosuke's out in the back, with the horses."  
  
He gave her his thanks and politely excused himself from the group. Shinosuke*, the owner of the Ruby, is a renowned thief, criminal, dealer, martial artist, expert swordsman, scholar, and whatever else that Shinosuke like to do. The typical most-wanted-man with a bounty of 10,000 gold Nobles on his head, alive. Shinosuke was even tempted to turn himself in just to get the 10,000 gold Nobles. Though only 25 years old, he was respected and known by many crooks and feared by many of them.  
  
(*a/n: Shinosuke's character based on a book I once read. I read the book awhile ago so it may not be so much like that character. I don't remember the name of the book anymore otherwise I'll mention it hea. *Thanks to Nikka and konton, the character is named George Cooper from the Alanna the Lioness series by Tamora Pierce. Good book, go out -n- read it)  
  
He found Shinosuke inside a stable grooming a magnificent chestnut bay, Shinosuke's horse.  
  
Without looking up, Shinosuke greeted him. That was no surprise. Shinosuke read ki like it's an open book. He had been out of town for several weeks and missed this boisterous man greatly.  
  
"Hello Shinosuke." He leaned on the stable doors and waited patiently as Shinosuke finish the last stroke. The darkness of the stables shields his features somewhat but his broad shoulders and dark hair can be noticeable through the faint moonlight beaming through.  
  
Without warning, Shinosuke spoke up.  
  
"So Akane, I heard you're getting married and to the Prince too." Shinosuke said in a matter-of-fact voice. He looked up and flashed one of his dazzling similes. "Am I invited to the ceremonies?"  
  
"There won't be any ceremonies." He, or rather she, retorted. "And I would hate for my Lord Hiroshi to get his hands on you if you did chose to come."  
  
Out of all the men here, Shinosuke is the only one that knew of her secret. Coming into the city dressed as a lady would cause too much unwanted trouble so for mere convenience and safety, she dressed up as a boy whenever she visited the city. "Father said that Lord Hiroshi is dying to get his hands on you. If he found you in wrong doing, he'll arrest you on the spot. You know that some of his men DO know what you look like."  
  
Shinosuke merely chuckle, amused and touched that she would care for him. "Trust me, my lady, I've been well informed that Hiroshi is keeping a close eye on me. And as of late, I've been a good citizen...well sort of."  
  
Akane snorted at his last statement. She then realized that she hadn't said a word to him about her engagement yet. In fact, she just found out two weeks ago about it.  
  
"Why is it that you always know what I'm going to tell you before I tell you?"  
  
That earned her a mischievous grin from the handsome man. "I have my ways little Lady." She glared at him but it was promptly ignored. "Come on. We'll talk in a more private place."  
  
Sometimes, Shinosuke can be so paranoid. But after some personal experience, when he said that a place is unsafe, then the place was most definitely unsafe and unsuitable for such a conversation. He has as much men after him as the amount of dresses she possessed. And as the daughter of the Court's most respected Lord and the King's most close adviser, she has many, many dresses.  
  
She followed Shinosuke out of the stables, cross the courtyard, into the back house, down the row of corridor, up a small flight of stairs, and into the room at the far end of the second floor corridor, Shinosuke's private chambers. They could have taken a short cut, the stepladder* above the stables, but Shinosuke had said that it's best not to use it so often. She sat down on one of the chairs as Shinosuke proceed to the wine cabinet for a drink.  
  
(*a/n: Again, this tiny tiny tidbit was from the book. The character in the book, George (I think) is the King of Thieves (I think) and he has a ladder going into his window as a secret exit. I thought it would be a cool thing. I always wanted a secret exit/entrance to my room. Ya now...like the ones with revolving bookcases that lead into a long tunnel.)  
  
"So how are you planning to get away from this marriage?" he asked. He knew her well. She's not about ready to marry yet even thought many girls younger then her would have already started a family. But she's too willful to be tied down especially when she's only seventeen years old. She'll be eighteen in a week and that most definitely won't quell her sense of adventure and ways.  
  
"I don't know yet." Marriage with royalty is practically impossible to get out of, especially since the King was the one that arranged the engagement. Unless she were already engaged to someone else or the King decided to marry his son to some princess elsewhere, she would have no choice but to comply with the royal decree otherwise disgrace her family's name.  
  
Shinosuke offered her a glass of wine as he poured himself something slightly stronger and settled down comfortably on a chair across from her. Sometimes, she wondered where all the alcohol goes. Shinosuke drinks gallons of the strong stuff but almost never go completely drunk.  
  
"What am I going to do Shinosuke? I don't want to get married, not yet anyways. And the marriage is in a week's time, how the fuck am I supposed to get out of a wedding to Prince Shinji by then?"  
  
He watched her thoughtfully and slightly amused that she had picked up his habit of cursing every so often.  
  
She took a sip of her wine as her eyes turned thoughtful once more, deepening in thought. Shinosuke smiled at her cute look. He had been keeping an eye on this little one ever since they met four years ago. No way would he allow anything to harm her and he would do everything within his power to make her happy. Though he'd grown to lover her more then just a sibling way, he knew that she could never be happy with him and he had accepted that a long time ago. She is nobility and he is one of the most wanted men in the Realm. The prince is a good man, as his spies in Court had told him. He has no doubt that the prince would treat her well and give her what he could not. "What do you want to do then?"  
  
She thought for a second and answer in a mild tone, a hint of excitement behind it. "I want to travel."  
  
"Travel? To where?"  
  
Her golden eyes dance and sparkle as if rivaling the brightest star in the sky in response to his inquiry. "To everywhere! I want to travel, see people, and places. Have adventures to go on and travel to as many realms as possible." She swung her hands above and around her head to add to the effect and smiled brightly at him. Her expression reminded him so much of a child that he wanted to kiss that innocent face. He quickly trampled on that feeling.  
  
Her expression saddens once more as she continued "and if I do get married, then I would be forced to be the good little wife, worst, the properly quite and gentle wife of a prince." And kami knows that Akane hates to be so proper and gentle; it makes her uncomfortable even though she was raised that way. Time with Shinosuke at the Black Ruby completely change her view on things.  
  
Her sadden expression lasted only for another heartbeat before lighting up again, thinking of the brighter side of things. Typical of her to do that. "Hey, at least I won't be far from my family since father practically lived at the palace."  
  
"That's not what you should be worrying about." Mumbled Shinosuke as he took a sip of his drink, eyes casting to the floor.  
  
"What?" His tone was different and more serious then before which alerted her that Shinosuke had something important in thought.  
  
"Akane, two weeks ago, I found out that King Hisashi had recently acquired a new advisor." He paused to make sure that she's listening before continuing. "His name is Naraku Tagata-"  
  
She was startled with the name. Naraku Tagata. How come her father didn't mention him to her? "The Naraku Tagata? The Duke Naraku Tagata? The general warlord that took over the Saotome Realm twelve years ago? What is he doing here?"  
  
He wasn't surprise at her knowledge. Not many people knew of the covert episode of the Saotome Realm twelve years ago involving Naraku. Even if they knew, nothing can be done to the great warlord that controlled a very vast, not to mention powerful, army. Obviously she got her knowledge of the Court's politics all from her father. Soun Tendo spoke highly of his daughters and obviously taught them a lot.  
  
"Yeap, the same Naraku Tagata. My sources told me that he was the one that suggested to Prince Shinji to ask for your hand in marriage a few weeks ago." He stood and walked over to a table buried underneath books, scrolls, and an assortment of papers. "I got a sneaky suspicion that the prince was merely enchanted by your beauty and took the suggestion."-He shot her another grin-"You are, after all, the youngest and most beautiful daughter of the great Lord Tendo."  
  
"Gee Shinosuke, I feel much better now about marring the Prince." Came her sarcastic reply, her face slightly pink from the praise. He shook his head at her reply; a smile crept on his lips at her sarcasm. Only she could pull that off and she, alone, is the only Lady in Court that didn't want to marry royalty. She is truly unique. Maybe that's why he was attracted to her. Again, trample that feeling.  
  
"How come my father didn't say anything as important as a warlord entering the Courts?"  
  
"That's because Hisashi haven't announced his arrival. Thus far, only the royal family and a few selected servants knew of his presence in Court during the past weeks." He stated as he rummaged through the papers and books on the table. She shook his head. Only Shinosuke who have no care for the law would call the king by his name straight out and casually like he did.  
  
"Why is he here then? Aren't they worried that he might try taking over as he did with the Saotome Realm?" There was need to worry. Because of the rich fertile lands south of the Nerima Realm, Naraku Tagata easily took over the small countries ten years ago and established himself, though not by title, ruler over the two small Realms in addition with his rule of the Saotome Realm through the Queen. Her questions hung in the air for a while. After finding what he was looking for, an ancient book. The language of the book is in Ancient, the grandfather for the all the realm's languages and scripts. Luckily, Shinosuke taught her how to read and say these ancient scripts and she had mastered it within time.  
  
"No, they don't seem too worried much about that possibility. As for the reason he's here..." He hand her the ancient book. Her attention immediate drawn to the images and old characters in the book as Shinosuke point at the picture in the book. "I have reasons to think he's after that."  
  
He pointed at a nicely drawn image of a glittering jewel to the left of the text. Above, in bold ancient characters reads...  
  
"The Shikon no Tama."  
  
A/N: In case you're still confused, Akane dressed up as a boy and often comes into the city, going to the worst parts of the town. A bit adventurous isn't she. That's why I started the story out saying "he" this and "he" that just to throw you off.  
  
Updated: I rewrote the chapter a bit and correct a few grammatical mistakes (I think). You might notice that there's more noticeable hint of Shinosuke's affection towards Akane. I think there's going to be a four- cornered love triangle. Won't that be interesting?  
  
Hope ya like it. Review if ya do. Review anyways if ya don't cuz I wanna make it better.  
  
Ciao for now! - Miaishme  
  
oOps... almost forgot: Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of the Ranma ½ universe, if I do.well, you don't need to know what I would make the poor Ranma characters do. 


	3. Chapter 2

Nimble Wish  
  
Chapter 2: The Jewel  
  
"The Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
She followed along in text as Shinosuke relay the myth explained in the book.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama otherwise known as the Jewel of Four Souls. The myth behind it is that it can grant anyone their innermost desired wish and the jewel itself can give its possessor immense power. That little bit around your neck"-Shinosuke nodded in her general direction indicating the broken jewel piece that hung around her neck-"is a Shikon fragment. Five centuries ago, a young priestess was the jewel's protector, keeping it from getting tinted with evil by purifying it. However, she fell in love with a demon. To atone for her mistakes, she shattered the jewel into thousands of pieces, scattering it so that I wouldn't be whole. There's a lot more to it but the only place you would find the complete story of the myth is in the Sacred Temples deep in the Matsu Mountains."  
  
She didn't know any of it. Her mother left to her the jewel when she died telling her that it's something she should keep close and that was it. She had found it odd that her mother would give her something as useless as a piece of a jewel but she kept it anyways in memory of her mother. Given, she had known about the Shikon no Tama, her mother had told her when she was little, but how can her mother's memento be part of an ancient myth. Something about the myth was completely wrong...she's not sure how it is wrong though but indeed, the myth sounded incomplete and false. "Are you sure it's a piece of the Shikon Jewel and not some fancy glass piece?"  
  
"It could only be a sacred jewel shard. Its description to the Shikon is precise. It's no ordinary piece of jewel that's for sure. I can't even destroy it." He replied in a serious tone.  
  
To her it's just a piece of a broken jewel that her mother treasured and her father seemed to think it's valuable. So maybe it could be a piece of the Shikon no Tama but.wait-  
  
"You try to destroy it!" She bellowed out upon realizing what he had tried to do, annoyance and anger obvious in her tone. She let him borrowed it when he said he was curious about it since it's nothing that he had never seen before, a stone unknown to anything in the books. He had given it back in one piece the next day so she though nothing of it. How dare he try to destroy it!! It didn't work but what if it did!!! Her mother's precious keepsake would be destroyed!  
  
He gave a nervous laugh, his hand going up to scratch his head in a nervous action. "Well, Akane...uh...I only throw it in....um...the fire...and try to smash...it" He also want to mention the aura of the jewel he felt whenever the jewel was separated from her but he found that too odd of a suspicion to mention at the moment. Besides his hypothesis on the jewel shard and its relationship with Akane are still untested.  
  
She's glowing red by now and he knew for sure that it has nothing to do with the jewel.  
  
"Shinosuke!!"  
  
"Com'on Akane, it was only an experiment to make sure of what it is. Besides, it's fine isn't it?" He cried, defending himself.  
  
"Still! If your 'experiments' had worked, my mother's jewel, this 'Shikon fragment' would have been damaged!!" She shot him more death glares while he stood nervously hoping she wouldn't mallet him or something. It was worth it anyhow. He was sure it is a piece of the Shikon jewel. 'Besides, I could always have a glass maker replace it for her.'  
  
"If this is a Shikon fragment, where is the rest of it?" she asked when she cooled down.  
  
He didn't reply immediately. Instead, he stood up and returned to the crowed table. After ruffling through a few more documents, he picked up a parchment. He briefly looked at it before handing it to her to read.  
  
"There were rumors that a majority of the scattered Shikon shards was collected up to about only a century ago and a small number is left unfound. The collected pieces were then transported to the Saotome Realm to be under the protection of the Saotome Royal family. But 12 years ago, the Shikon shards kept there were rumored to disappear without a trace. During the past decade, there were numerous rumors of the Shikon Jewel but they weren't very legitimate. The only connection to the Shikon no Tama we have right now is that little fragment around your neck."  
  
"If it was 12 years ago then the Saotome Royal family-"  
  
"The young10 year-old Prince Ranma and the King mysteriously disappeared." said Shinosuke, answered the question he knew she would ask. "Naraku Tagata addressed to the people of the country a few days later that the King and the heir to the throne had both died, assassinated, bodies lost. The Queen took over the throne but in it was mostly Naraku that gave the shots. Many believed he was the one that sent the assassins but no one spoke of it out of fear nor do they have any proof. Everything occurs in the same year and time of the rumored disappearance of the Shikon shards."  
  
"He must be the one that took the shards then killed the King and prince." Shinosuke nodded. It took a while for everything to sink in. So Naraku Tagata is here in the Ezru Realm looking for the Sacred Shikon Jewel shards. She supposed that he wants her piece as well. Shinosuke was talking again.  
  
"I'm sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"Akane," He strolled to her side and gave her a stern look. "I want you to be as careful as you can be." He shook her shoulder lightly to emphasize the importance of his words. "You hear me? I don't want anything happening to you."  
  
"Hai hai, I would Shinosuke. I'm not as careless as you think I am."  
  
"Good. Now..." He somehow produced a bottle of sake, all the while grinning broadly. His seriousness completely replaced by his joking demeanor. "How about something stronger for the young lady?"  
  
"Trying to get me drunk again Shinosuke?"  
  
***  
  
The guards should be in rotation right about...now.  
  
Quietly, she scaled the 20 feet tall outer walls in two leaps. With quickness and grace, she ran across the moonlit garden to a large blossoming tree outside a large open balcony up on the second story. In a matter of minutes, she was on the balcony leading to her bedroom chambers.  
  
She smirked at herself. Just four years ago, she had to sneak out the old fashion way, having to climb down the tree and agonizingly climb over the outer wall that surrounds the estate. Getting back in was even harder since she it was near impossible to scale the walls from outside so she disguised herself as one of the house guards and sneaked back into her room. She wasn't caught on her first trip to the city alone but on the third such trip, she came home facing her two worried elder sisters. Luckily, her father didn't hear it from them so she was safe. She knew little martial arts then mostly because her father didn't want a lady from the Tendo line wielding a sword or knocking people out. As far as she knew, he still though his youngest a damsel. The little she knew back then came from watching either her father or Rouen, the guard captain, practice. It was enough for her to properly defend herself but it wasn't enough to quench her enjoyment of swing a sword the proper way or punching the lights out of an offender. (violent, isn't she. 0_o)It was Shinosuke that taught her martial arts and how to properly wield a sword. And with her determination and stubbornness, she was able to master in skill in no time though she still have a far way compared to Shinosuke or her father but it was nevertheless better than most men.  
  
She froze in place and eased her breathing, listening carefully to pinpoint who were in the room with her. A moment later, candles lit up revealing her two older sisters, Nabiki and Kasumi, frowning at her. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You scared me. I thought it was father."  
  
In the light, both sisters seemed like they're ready to go somewhere, dressing up a little fancier then usual. Kasumi, the elder of the three, wore a pale sleeveless blue dress with a v neckline and delicate patterns. Her hair is in its usual style, tied neatly together and swept over one shoulder. Nabiki's apparel is a simple mahogany red bodice dress with a small train.  
  
Nabiki crossed her arms underneath her chest and scowl at her sister. "It might as well be father. He came home a little while ago and told us all to get ready. We're heading to a social at the palace."  
  
"Imagine how scared we were when we found your room empty. You really shouldn't sneak out so much now that you're getting married to his highness." Kasumi added as she rummaged through Akane's closet.  
  
"A social? Since when do I have to go to a palace social?" asked Akane. She had been introduced to Court a short while ago but, unlike her sisters, never bothered to actually show up at the Palace's court socials and festivities. Shinosuke even joked that she won't ever find a proper husband being out of Court so much. No matter, it's better for her to avoid those annoying stuck up nobles, especially the men.  
  
"Well, father said that all three of his daughters were to be present. Something about a special guest in Court. Father weren't exactly sure of it. His intention, though, is for you to spend some time with his Highness there," answered Kasumi as she hand Akane the selected dress.  
  
Akane frowned at the thing as if it greatly offended her.  
  
Out of all her court dresses, Kasumi had to pick the cream off-the-shoulder dress with a lace-up bodice and low neckline. She must admit, the dress is beautiful and the designs on the bodice are magnificent but she can't breathe in the damn thing! With a sigh, Akane took hold of the dress and duck behind the changing screen. It was a present from the prince and if she were to go to the palace, it's best to wear the infernal thing. After applying light makeup, they were hurrying downstairs and into the awaiting carriage.  
  
***  
  
The palace isn't as grand as one may think. The large structure was built on a hill, bordered by the Northern gates and its fortified walls. The Ezru forest and canvas mountains lay beyond those gates. Sunsets and sunrises were best viewed at the palace and that was about the only thing Akane liked about the place. That and the many royal gardens. Though she only visited the palace a few times before, she had always felt that the stonewalls of the palace are too cold. If she had to live here for the rest of her life, she would surely go crazy.  
  
"Lady Akane?" called the handsome man beside her for the second time. She pulled out of her thoughts and smiled at him. He was dress richly in deep blue pants and white shirt that night, the patterns on his navy overcoat are of a complicated designed, obviously hand-stitched. The materials of the fabrics are the finest money can buy. She had to admit the colors went very well with his coal black hair and bring out his dull blue eyes magnificently.  
  
"I'm very sorry your highness. I was just thinking about something." She bowed formally at her soon to be husband, Prince Shinji of the Ezru Realm.  
  
"It's alright. Please, just call me Shinji. All this formally isn't necessary." Oh, he's so nice and so very polite not to mention amazingly handsome.  
  
"As you wish...your highness." Thinking back to the conversation with Shinosuke that evening, she carefully eyed the Prince when his face was turned. She personally don't think he have any ulterior propose in marrying her; he's too genuine of a person. Yet she must be careful in case her life is at stake or that of her family. Naraku Tagata wasn't one to be fooled with.  
  
He came to her upon her arrival that evening, greeted her, complimented on her beauty, and then politely ask for a dance. They made little talk with each other afterwards; about their day, the politics and laws, and events around the country. Several other nobles engaged in the conversation as well. Oh how she hated these kinds of conversations. They were always so boring. This is one of the reason she avoided most of the grand balls and social gatherings. She only knew at least a quarter of the people here. They all know her of course, if not by face then by name, as the youngest daughter of Lord Soun Tendo (and soon to be princess).  
  
Halfway through the party, the King stood on a small pedestal and call to the attention of everyone. He announced that there is a special guest in Court this evening. Whispers broke out immediately as the guest walked through the double doors but hushed the moment the King announced his name.  
  
Naraku Tagata.  
  
Akane had remembered father had said once that he was a very formidable man, strict and brutal. Her father was right in saying so. The Duke looked at be only in his early thirties with black hair, blacker then even the prince or that of the King, and a pair of cold deep blue eyes that seemed vaguely familiar. His face, heavily tanned, sport a simple slash scaring his handsome features. She figured that he was once a very handsome man in his youth, that is, if he didn't wear that acrimonious look on his face all the time. Three grim looking and very large men trailed him, each towering the other. The last one could possible be bigger then Coren. They each carry a large broad sword hung loosely on their belt. All three wore orange and grey, the Duke's colors.  
  
The crowd parted to let them pass. Few bow as he acknowledged them. His long strides came to a stop as he reached Akane and the Prince.  
  
'So this is the girl. Their likeness is uncanny.'  
  
The Prince politely dipped his head in a silent greeting as Naraku returned the gesture. Startled when he turned to her, she immediately bow low, slightly stumbling a bit. She could hear someone, a female, snicker at her stumble. His stare unnerved her so much. Even as he continued his trek down the carpet to the King, she still felt his malicious aura. She shivered slightly. She never met this man before but she already knew that she hated him. She doesn't know why but she just did.  
  
The prince lean over to whisper in her ear thinking she had never heard of Naraku, being a gentle damsel and all. "My uncle, Naraku Tagata, Duke of the Saotome Royal family."  
  
'Uncle?' She whirl her head to face Prince Shinji, startled at the little known fact he just whispered in her ear. The similarities aren't very obvious except for the black hair and blue eyes. However, if you look closely enough, the Prince and King both held the same sharp cut nose as Naraku. Now that explained why they didn't take precautions to Naraku. They're family! That isn't very well known, even in the inner circles of Court. She was certain her father didn't otherwise he would have mentioned it to her. She must tell Shinosuke later-that is-if he hasn't already heard of it.  
  
The festivity resumes shortly but there were a lot of whispers about the famed warlord. Naraku, who was engaged in a conversation with the Prince at the moment, didn't seem to notice.  
  
Akane, now among her sisters and some other ladies, spared her father a glace from across the immense room. He didn't seem all too happy with sudden Narkau's appearance. 'I wonder if he knew that Tagata had already been here for more then two weeks already.' She was certain her father would be even more upset if he knew. He's the most influential Lord in Court and the arrival of such a man as the Naraku Tagata should have reached his ears much before others.  
  
"Akane, are you listening to me?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Nabiki. What did you ask me?" She's been doing that a lot lately, drifting out like that.  
  
"I would like to ask you something in private little sister." Said Nabiki in her inpatient tone. Her business mask is on so that means it's important. She nodded. They quickly excused themselves and left the ballroom having to stop several times to excuse themselves after a polite greeting. She followed her sister quietly to the gardens right outside the ballroom.  
  
A/N: There, wad'ya think? No bad? Good? Semi good? I kno my grammar is atrocious (but I fixed some). But I guess writing more can only improve it. Feel free to point the mistakes to me. I don't have an editor so it would be useful.  
  
That's all and thanks for the reviews!!  
  
The Verve: The parings? I'm thinking about a not just any ordinary love triangle..  
  
Roja_Cyd: Yea he is the "stubborn man" that our heroine is stuck with. I love AU stories too that's why I'm writing one. ^_^  
  
Tyverius: thanks for pointing out my lil mistakes.I think I fixed most of them already. As for the author notes, I only put it around there in the beginning so you wont be seeing them too often.  
  
TerraEpon: My aren't you picky.u("you") probably didn't bother to read my fic before saying I can't spell. Besides, there's a limit on the summery, so I have to short-hand a few words. *Mia sticks her tongue out*  
  
Maria: thanks.I like how the story's going to.it's better then what I have in mind.  
  
Ciao for now! - Mia ish me  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of the Ranma ½ universe 


	4. Chapter 3

Nimble Wish  
  
Chapter 3: Hidden in the Shadows  
  
She much preferred the lush gardens then the stone cold walls inside. She fingered a pretty pink and white rose, a rare hybrid found only in the Matsu Mountains. The Queen, before she died, loved the flowers and had import plants from other realms to plant in the palace gardens. With the almost full moon, the many colored flowers seemed to glow and bask under the moonlight. The roses with its variety of colors seem to glow with silvery radiance.  
  
Her sister haven't said anything yet; only settling herself down on a bench and motioning for the younger girl to sit down beside her. And she did. Neither spoke. For Akane, she merely has nothing to say. Nibiki just need to think of the right to phrase her question.  
  
"Do....Do you love him?" She knew it's a dumb question to ask Akane but she had to make sure. With Naraku here, her sister's life might be endangered.  
  
"Do I...? What do you mean?" Akane asked, confusion written all over her face. During the announcement of her engagement to Prince Shinji, Nabiki hadn't said anything, emotionless and stern as usual with slight mischief in her eyes that can hardly be noticed. Now, with the wedding ceremonies only a week away, someone finally ask her opinion in the matter?  
  
"What I mean is that do you think you can go through with this marriage? It is after all your happiness at stake." Trust Nabiki to be that blunt, her voice held nothing but concern for her sibling.  
  
Even if she didn't want to, she would just have to go through with it otherwise dishonor her family. The only way out was that if she were already engaged to someone else before hand.  
  
"I-" Her words were cut short as the muffled noises from inside turned into loud panicked cries. Stealing each other a quick glance, both girls hurried back inside. The moment they were inside, the double doors behind them shut close. As if automatic, the other three exits of the throne room swing closed one after another, trapping everyone inside and huddling as close to the exit as possible.  
  
Akane wasn't paying attention to the panicked cries of the nobles around her. Her attention swiftly went to the scene at the center of the room. She counted them. There are about 25 men in all, each dressed simply in black and each carried a face of determination to get to their target. Her father was right there in the center of the room, fighting off two black-clad men at once. King Hisashi and Prince Shinji were to his right as the square off against their opponents. Scattered around them are a small hand full of nobles and soldiers fending of one or two assassins. Unfortunately, the palace guards cannot get inside on time before the doors locked up.  
  
The assassin's objective seemed to be Naraku and his three large guards. She watched as five of the assassins jumped at once, attacking Naraku from all directions. Her father and the Prince directed two away as Naraku's guard stopped the third dead in his tracks with a slash of the sword, leaving Naraku to fight the remaining two. He casually sliced each on the chest and turn in time to block off another attacker from behind. While everyone else held back, Naraku and his guards were ruthless, killing whomever they face.  
  
A sword slide to her feet after being knocked out of the hands of a palace guard. She would not have to get involved; there was no need. Though they're years out of practice, both King Hisashi and her father were still among the ranks of the best swordsmen in Ezru. Prince Shinji could be considered the best in Ezru. 'If he can carry his own against Shinosuke,' she thought. And Naraku and his guards have no problems taking down their attackers. The rest were doing well on their own though two soldiers are killed and a noble is severely wounded. She could hear Lord Hiroshi's angry booming voice outside, calling his men to find a way inside. It would only be a matter of time before they break down the doors.  
  
***  
  
"Dammit. He's too well guarded!" a man cursed as he watched Naraku Tagata ran his sword through one of his hired assassins. Under the darkness, no one from inside could spot him hiding behind one of the large pillars that opened to the wide, open balcony.  
  
Dlack, almost bluish eyes observe the scene inside, being careful to keep hidden from view. From across the room, the guests are huddle near the sealed doors. Most are watching the fighting with slight fear and others are watching with tensed interest.  
  
He had hired 25 very good assassins, those without a care in the world except their sword and their money. None, absolutely none, of them had broken through Naraku's defenses yet. He should just get in there himself. None of the assassins were any where near as good in terms of skill then he were.  
  
He'll just have to stay in the shadows until the right moment then. Nevertheless, as long as Tagata doesn't know that he was still alive then there would be more opportunities in the future.  
  
Something from across the ballroom caught his eyes. A glint of a jewel flashed in his line of view, as if calling him out. From across the room stood a very cute girl, a noble most likely by the way she was dressed. His eyes wondered to her eyes, beautifully amber in color and completely concentrating on the fighting. The same glint drew his gaze from her angelic face and unusual eyes to the small piece of jewelry hanging low on her neck visible due to her dress's décolletage.  
  
'Is that the...?' He turned fully to look more carefully, momentarily bringing the upper part of him into the dim moonlight.  
  
His dark eyes caught her golden ones.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
***  
  
"Akane...."  
  
Kasumi was quick to catch the younger girl's arms as she made a move forward.  
  
Nabiki came forward from behind Kasumi and stood side by side with Akane.  
  
"Don't Akane." She warned in a murmured tone. The fact that Lady Akane can even hold a sword is very little known, even her father have no idea of his daughter's capabilities. She quietly reminded her sister that of that little fact and that if their father knows, he would be furious.  
  
"Of course," murmured Akane.  
  
Her eyes flew back to the pillars. 'Dammit, he's gone!' She was sure someone was out there in the shadows. She wanted to go see for herself but that would mean crossing the clanging of metal. As Nabiki were reminding her, she wasn't ready to reveal that part of her yet, especially to almost everyone in Court and to Tagata whom she have a sudden distaste of. The way he just run an assassin through irked her.  
  
Akane tensed up, her body ready. One of the attackers decided that the guard he was fighting was a waste of time and that she and the other guests were easier to kill. She pushed her older sisters behind her as the attacker stormed up to her, his sword raised to strike. She was just about to evade her attacker and give him a good kick below the belt when he stopped before her and fell down with an audible grunt.  
  
She blinked at the prone figure on the ground. "Huh?" Then look up to see the prince, panting, holding a blood-dripping sword. He was the one that struck down the attacker. Her eyes wondered down to the blood dripping on his side. He was been wounded, a nice shallow would to the side when he came to her rescue.  
  
"Your highness! You're hurt!" His face contorted in pain as he wobbled on his feet. She was immediately by his side, helping him stand up. He did, after all, saved her life. He gave her a weak smile in reassurance that he's fine.  
  
Just then, the three set of doors behind them burst open. Lord Hiroshi and his men as well as the mass of palace soldiers flood into the room. Lord Hiroshi roar for the arrest of the 10 assassins still standing, angry that he was caught off guard for something like this to happen.  
  
The hurt and wounded was led to a chamber where the palace healers could treat their wounds. Three soldiers died of blood loss and two were severely wounded. King Hisashi only received a shallow knife would on his left thigh. Prince Shinji received a nasty gash on his side. Tagata and his guards were the only ones that walked away with only small nicks and scratches.  
  
Akane braced her father as Kasumi wrap the bandage tightly around his arm, applying just the right pressure on the wound. Nabiki stood behind them with another roll of bandage for his other wounds. He cast worried eyes toward them.  
  
"Are you girls ok? I saw-"  
  
They all gave him a reassuring smile. Nabiki explained to him that the prince stopped the attacker before he came to them. Akane left Nabiki and Kasumi to tend to their father so she went over to Prince Shinji who was, at the moment, wincing in pain as a palace healer apply salve onto his side wound. When he saw her he straightened and in a concerned tone asked. "Are you alright? That man was coming right at you. I was afraid I wouldn't stop him on time."  
  
She assured him that she was well and he had stopped her aggressor on time. She smiled and thanked him for saving her. Forgetting about his wounds, he tried to get up but was immediately pushed back by his scowling healer. She took over for the healer, wrapping the bandage carefully around his torso while asking about who could have sent all those assassins. Shinji's eyes never left her thoughtful face.  
  
"I'm not sure. But maybe one of them would fess up during the interrogation. I would see to it myself."  
  
Akane merely nod in agreement, eyes blank.  
  
***  
  
Akane's shoes click softly on the stone floors as she walk down the dark corridor, carefully avoiding the palace soldiers and Lord Hiroshi's patrolling men. Luckily, she changed in a more comfortable outfit, a stolen guard uniform. Her dress would make it near impossible to sneak around. She stilled and quickly double-back to hide herself behind a statue. Six men passed, in neat rows and columns as they patrol. They were all dressed in maroon and black, proudly displaying their white crest with a black horse, indicating that they're trained under Lord Hiroshi. She sneaked pass them and then turned the corner.  
  
She reached her destination having to avoid at least a dozen sets of guards; the palace is well guarded tonight. She quickly scanned the area before slipping through the doors. The lights were still on but the floors were cleaned spotless. Her shoes click louder on the polished floors as she walked across the empty ball room.  
  
She fingered the elegant carving of the pillars as she walk into the open air of the balcony. He was hiding behind these pillars. She would be willing to bet 100 Gold Nobles that the man she saw here in the shadows hours ago was the one that sent those assassins.  
  
She peaked over the stone balustrade into the open fields leading to the back palace gates. How did he escape? A wide span of grass lay below the balcony so he couldn't possible make it to the gates directly across the fields without being spotted. It is possible that he hopped the walls but even that would take some skills. Anyone could spot someone standing here, especially from the southern palace gates. That is, unless someone carefully hid themselves in the shadows like what she was doing at the moment. Better to avoid having to explain herself for being there when she's supposed to be in the guest quarters of the palace.  
  
Clicking of shoes immediately brought her attention and in no time, she was carefully hidden underneath a veil of darkness. She strained her ears to hear who the voices belong to. So it seems, one voice belongs to King Hisashi. The second voice was nonchalant and cold, keeping her at edge. King Hisashi is having a private conversation with Naraku Tagata. Their voices were spoken softly but due to the empty room, their words were amplified two folds, allowing her to hear what they're saying.  
  
She tensed when the topic changed from the assassination attempt to her and the prince. She held her breath.  
  
***  
  
"You're certain it's her?" asked the King for the second time.  
  
"Yes, dear brother, did you not see the Shikon shard around her neck?" replied Naraku, his tone hold slight annoyance.  
  
"Then how are you certain it's not made of glass?" He had to make sure. This is Lord Tendo's daughter they're talking about. She's known to be stubborn and defiant when she wants to be. Getting her to do as they said would be difficult.  
  
"I assure you Hisashi that it's nothing else but a shard of the scared Shikon no Tama." He frowned as his eyes turn to the direction of the open balcony. His brother spoke again, asking whether it was necessary for his son to marry her. "No, I want Shinji to marry her by next week. She's the key in finding the remaining jewel shards. You know of the legend!!"  
  
"What if she refuses to help us?" asked the King again. He wanted Shinji to marry a princess in the Lüdan Realm. The Tendo girl however isn't a bad choice but the lands in the Lüdan Realm are rich and fertile and he wanted to negotiate for them. Having his son marry the princess would help the negotiation pass in his favor.  
  
"Then we'll simply threaten her with the safety of her family. It'll be very unfortunate for such a great man as Lord Soun Tendo to be considered a traitor to the people in which he'd done great service to." Naraku frowned again and took off toward the balcony in brisk steps, King Hisashi followed behind him in confusion. Naraku's steps now hardly audible somehow on the polished floors while Hisashi's echo loudly through the ballroom. They stepped out onto the balcony. Naraku's cold blue eyes scan the area inch by inch expecting to find someone hiding in the shadows.  
  
A/N: That's it for now and thanks for the reviews!  
  
LittleDragon5 : thanks, I think I will.  
  
Califpinay3001: No it's not a crossover. I don't like crossover very much but I don't mind mentioning characters from other anime -n- stuff. I'm only using the Shikon No Tama in name and the evil guy Naraku in name as well for a lack of a better name.  
  
Nikka and Konton: Thanks for telling me. I read the Lioness Quartet like four years ago so I don't remember much about it.  
  
Ciao for now! - Miaishme  
  
Disclaimer (Can't forget this): Don't own the characters of the Ranma ½ universe 


	5. Chapter 4

Nimble Wish  
  
Chapter 4: Runaway  
  
It's a cool clear night with the moon shining brightly down on Ezru's Capital City.  
  
"It's quite tonight." Stated a blond youth dressed in a blue shirt with white trimmings and black pants along with a heavy navy blue coat. The silver crest with crossing swords on his coat indicating a guard of the Tendo estate, under the training of Lord Soun Tendo. His companion beside him, dressed as he is, nodded in agreement. It's not the quietness that bothered them; it's the eeriness that accompanied the silence that does. They talked about mundane things as they always had as they patrolled the area behind the Tendo estate, where the stables and fields are.  
  
"Lady Akane doesn't seem too happy this evening." Said the blonde youth. Like most young men around here, they're both terribly in love with the Lord's daughters.  
  
"It was her birthday too." Added the other. "Shouldn't she be happy?"  
  
"Maybe she's nervous," said the first as they walked around the clearly deserted fields. In a few hours she would be the Princess of Ezru, married to his highness, Prince Shinji.  
  
"She had seemed rather jumpy all day," reasoned the blonde youth. He sighed. She seemed almost sad. With all the gifts she received, one would think that she would be delighted.  
  
"Maybe she's not feeling well." Both men nodded at that conclusion.  
  
Still, that evening, as many had noticed, Lady Akane was without her usually happy aura.  
  
Finding nothing out of the usual, they turned to leave.  
  
However highly lit the courtyard is under the moon, both guardsmen did not see the figure making a speedy dash across the field, cloak flapping almost soundless behind it. The figure slipped quietly into the stables, being careful not to wake the 40 or so sleeping horses. A few horses woke to the intruder's entrance anyways and poke their heads out of their stalls in curiosity. A quick whiff of the stranger as she pass assured them that they had nothing to worry about and that they should go back to sleep. One horse, as defiant as her mistress, stalks impatiently in its stall somehow knowing that she would be going for a ride tonight.  
  
"Shhhh...Toshi, it's me." Akane whispered, rubbing the horse's neck lightly. She removed her cloak and blew lightly into the white mare's nose. The said horse only huff and stilled long enough for her mistress to saddle her. Akane quickly secure her bag then jumped on the horse effortlessly. After making sure that her features are completely hidden under her black coat, she led Toshi out of the stables.  
  
There was no choice; she had to make a run for it. It was part of the plan anyways. Rider and horse rode down the long trail to the front gates, not caring that they would be noticed by the on-duty guards. The grass fields on either side of them whizzed by faster as they picked up speed. The sentries at the gate saw them and called the alarm. In no time, guards and soldiers gathered at the front gates ready to stop the trespasser.  
  
"Forgive me." She whispered as she hoop off to one side of Toshi, still hanging on with one foot and a good hand on the harness. They're only halfway to the gates and already at least half a dozen guards were in her way. She gave a powerful kick to two men as they attempt to slow down her horse then hopped onto Toshi's other side to deliver a hard blow to the shoulder to another guard.  
  
Toshi didn't slowed but continue to go full throttle, ignore the shifting weight on her. Her mistress had done this before; she's trained so she's used to her mistress' stunts. A whispered "go" from her mistress urged her faster. A little more and they'll make it through the gates. Her mistress better give her many lumps of sugar or at least apples for this.  
  
Akane effortlessly got back on her mare. Leaning again over Toshi's side, she delivered one last blow to her adversary, who's foolish enough to stand in front of a charging horse. Horse and rider flashed by through the gates leaving behind a disarray of men. Smiling broadly to herself, she hoped that she hasn't hurt them badly. She affectionately rubbed Toshi's neck, silently thanking her for being such a good and well trained horse. Toshi only huff back and continue trotting forward.  
  
Yes, a very BIG lump of sugar.  
  
*/*  
  
Shinosuke woke up with a start, his senses on high alert. He unsheathed his dagger, concealed underneath his pillow, and surveyed his surroundings carefully. His ears picked up small almost inaudible squeaks. He pulled his covers off and quietly stalked into his main chambers, not caring to put on any clothes. He watched as a cloaked figure climbed through his window with slight difficulty. In a flash, he appeared behind the intruder, the blade of his dagger pressing to smooth skin. The intruder froze. Then, much to Shinosuke's pleasant surprised; his dagger was knocked out of harm's way as the intruder whirled to face him.  
  
"Dammit Shinosuke! It's me!" Her tone was unmistakably peeved. It's her alright.  
  
"Akane?" What is she doing here in the middle of the night? He let go of her, putting the dagger away. Realizing his state, he blushed and told her to stay while he put on some clothes.  
  
He can hear her light laughter from his bedroom. He emerged a minute later wearing only dark pants and no shirt. The room was bright now; Akane must have lit the candles. Her back was to him and she still wore her cloak.  
  
"Akane, take off that blasted cloak. It's already warm enough in here." He said as he sat down and poured himself some tea. He could hear her sigh as she slowly pulled the hood off her head.  
  
The cup didn't make it to his lips. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped.  
  
Akane blushed under his stare. Her hands came up to nervously finger her dark locks. Looking at his eyes directly, she frowned.  
  
"Will you stop starring Shinosuke!"  
  
He broke out of his moment of shock but his eyes never left her. She noticed his state of half undress and blushed even deeper. A smile tugged on his lips as he studied her frame. As usually, she's dressed in men's garments. She's free of any makeup and jewelry with the exception of the broken jewel piece around her neck. Coupled with the hair, she really does look like a boy.  
  
Shinosuke grin. A very pretty boy.  
  
"Your hair-"  
  
"I only cut it, you baka, not shave it off so stop starring!" she snapped. That earned an animated laugh out of him. Sadly, she had cropped her beautiful long locks short, just above the shoulder as it seems. She tied her cropped hair together loosely at the base of her neck with a leather band. A few stray bangs that she had cut made her looked even more boyish. Despite her shoulder length hair, she looked absolutely adorable. No matter how much she changes her looks, she would still look feminine. He guessed that's why she's so popular with the girls here. She makes quite a bishonen.  
  
He gave her new look a last look over before going back to his neglected drink. He offered her some but she promptly refuses and sat down across from him. Before she has a chance to say anything, he bluntly asked, "Aren't you supposed to get married in a few hours?"  
  
She glared darkly at him. "Do I look like I'm getting married in a few hours?"  
  
Shinosuke ignored her glares. "No. No, you don't." He took a sip of his drink before he turn matters in more of a serious manner. "You know they'll be after you."  
  
'He's right...' Akane thought. Prince Shinji may not mind as much, he's of kind nature. His father and his uncle, however, won't let it slide easily, especially when their motives with her would have to be put on hold. "Do you know that Naraku Tagata is Shinji's uncle?"  
  
He nodded. Somewhere in his mind, he noticed that she had called the prince's name without any formal titles.  
  
"Do you know what they're planning to do with me?"  
  
At this, he shook his head. He has some idea but he rather let her tell him instead. She relayed to him what she heard at the palace a week ago between Naraku and King Hisashi. It was just as he expected but it didn't fill in any holes. He needs more information. Maybe he should send someone to steal the scrolls from the Sacred Temples-  
  
"Shinosuke, I want to go to the Scared Temples to see the scrolls of the Shikon no Tama for myself." She said at last. She paused, thinking Shinosuke would protest. "I want to know what he's planning and it seem to all stem from this Shikon no Tama jewel." Naraku had said that she's the key in finding the Shikon jewel then she must have some important role with it. She decided that she must find out why Naraku needed her to find the remaining jewel shards. The best place to start is to learn about Shikon no Tama's origin.  
  
"Akane..." It's too late. When you see that determined gleam in her golden eyes then it's too late to change her mind. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go there? It's a week's trek, even on the fastest horse."  
  
She nodded, more determined now. She'll get to travel and she'll get to go on the adventures she always dreamed about.  
  
He let out a sigh. He doesn't want her to go mainly because he can't go with her; that he's worrying about letting her go there on her own. His responsibilities at the Capital are important so he couldn't just dump them to go with her. Maybe he could catch up with her in a few days or so. "Very well, I'll help you in anyway I can. I just wish you wouldn't go alone."  
  
She smiled brightly. So Shinosuke couldn't go with her but it's not like she's never been out the city before. She needed no protection. She stood and followed Shinosuke to a table where, conveniently, maps are spread out.  
  
He pointed at a road out from Ezru Capital's Northern Gates then dragged his fingers to the bold line that is supposed to be the Northern Road. "The best and safest-" he emphasize 'safest' for her sake, making sure she's listening well."-road to take is the Northern Road. As you can see, it goes all the way up to the Matsu Mountains where the Temples are so stick to that road and don't make any wrong turns. There are at least a dozen forks and bends on the North Road, make sure you check a map to go the right way. It's a popular road so there are many shops and rest stops.."  
  
*/*  
  
By morning, news of Lady Akane's disappearance had reached Court. The wedding ceremonies, of course, were delayed due to the bride being missing and all. All her things were left behind, so they concluded that Lady Akane had been kidnapped and that her kidnapper was the person that had knocked out the guards at the Tendo estate the same night.  
  
Upon hearing of Lady Akane's kidnapping Prince Shinji was ready to leave and go save his fiancée. King Hisashi managed to persuade his son otherwise and instead ordered a small unit of soldiers to assist Lord Tendo's men. The only thing Prince Shinji can do at the moment is to wait.  
  
*/*  
  
"I don't think we should have let her go on her own like that." Utter a worried Kasumi in the privacy of her own chambers. Her sister, who is at the moment looking out the window, only stayed silent.  
  
After Akane left, there was quite a lot of commotion; mainly because she punched out four guards at the front gates. An hour later, Akane's personal maid came running to Lord Tendo to inform him of Akane's disappearance. Her room was looked over, looking for any indication that she might just have run off in the middle of the night but only to find that all her belongings, from her dresses to her nightly clothes, still there.  
  
Nabiki planned all that. They decided that since Akane usually go into the city dressed as a boy anyways, no one would recognize her. Cutting her hair was Kasumi's doing and Nabiki's suggestion. Everyone that is searching for her would be looking for a young lady with waist long midnight hair, not a young man with short hair. The kidnapping scheme was just to throw any pursuers off her track and to keep their father from getting in trouble with royalty.  
  
"Becoming friends with the more 'interesting' people of the city can give a person quite a different perspective of things" as Akane explained to them once. She would be fine on her own, considering all that she had learned from Shinosuke and the other men at the tavern.  
  
Yet, they can't help but feel worried for their sister's well being. Perhaps she should send someone with her.  
  
*/*  
  
"Nope, never seen the guy."  
  
"Ya sure?" The other man nodded. "Thank you then."  
  
He hand the man over the counter the two copper coins for his drink and a few more as a tip and left the small bar to walk along the almost deserted streets.  
  
'Perhaps he's not in the Capital after all.'  
  
It's getting late so the streets are almost empty, give or take a few people. He hadn't been in Ezru Capital since he was 10 years old, visiting one of the Lords here with his father. At the time, he had never stopped by this part of the city, having gone straight to the palace upon arrival at the city. In truth, he hasn't missed those times. He enjoyed the life he's having now though he has to get through the revenge part and finding his dumb old dad as well.  
  
If he had been a second slower, he would have a flatten nose. His hands quickly flew up in time to block the opening door from slamming into his face at full force. He could see the sign in front of him, marked "Knos, the Blacksmith."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" cried the amber-eyed boy that had opened the door.  
  
"Watch it!" he said grumpily as he tossed his pigtailed over his shoulder. He moved away from the door to glare at the blue-haired boy menacingly. Through the dim light, the boy looked like a noble but his plain attire might suggest otherwise. Plain shirt and pants cover the small frame of the boy but his sword and dagger in his hands are the best-handcrafted weapons any rich noble can find. 'Probably from this blacksmith here.'  
  
"Look, I said I'm sorry!" replied the boy in a fury, his amber eyes gleaming with banked anger. The boy stepped forward in a challenge. He was ready to accept that challenge when a taller man appear from the shop and pull the boy away.  
  
"Akane, now is not the time." whispered the taller man in the boy's ear. With a dignified huff, the boy stormed away. Strangely enough, that had reminded him of a girl he once met when he was last here.  
  
The taller man slipped by him with no more then a curious glance.  
  
What a coincidence..Ranma hadn't seen him for years and out of the places to meet again, it just happens to be at Ezru Capital City.  
  
He watched them for a bit before turning a corner into a darkened alleyway.  
  
"What do you want?" He snarled at the cloaked figure that's blocking his way. He's really not in a happy mood at the moment.  
  
"Nothing much. I just want to tell you something you would like to hear." He was sure the voice is a female's even though he couldn't see her face. He felt no ki aura around her so that just means she's no treat.  
  
"I don't care and this is a waste of my time." He said flatly as he stormed pass the woman. His stride came to a complete stop at her next words, eyes widening in surprise and shock.  
  
"It's been 12 years hasn't it...Prince Ranma?"  
  
It's been twelve years since anyone had called him by that title.  
  
[a/n: I got a little bit of writer's block hea. I'm not sure how to introduce our beloved Ranma into the story so I just settle with that. Hope it's still ok.  
  
Hey, guess what? I went with the short hair......^-^  
  
As usually, if ya like this chapter, plz don't hesitate to press that button down there and write me a review. I won't even mind if ya criticize my oh-so-great grammar (not spelling) or even say the story (not summary) sucks. I need to know if there's something bad about the story.  
  
Ciao for now! - Miaishme  
  
Disclaimer (Can't forget this, don't wanna get sue do I?): Don't own the characters of the Ranma ½ universe 


	6. Chapter 5

Nimble Wish  
  
Chapter 5: Northern Bound  
  
'This must be the place.' Ranma thought as he opened the door and slipped inside.  
  
It wasn't hard to find considering it was the only building in this neighborhood that had expensive black oak as doors. It was the Black Ruby's only marker since there are no words or hanging signs out in front. A person could either get directions or accidentally walk in. The patterns on the double doors look like it used to be part of a bigger piece, possibly from a bigger doorframe, before it was cut down to fit the smaller frame of the tavern's doors.  
  
The bar, along with its pretty female bartender, was at the wall to the right. Tables littered the rest of the large empty space, each occupied by someone. At the back of the room was what looked like an entrance to a small kitchen, not a common feature in taverns, and a few women go in and out carrying trays of snacks and the like. Next to the kitchen's entrance was another room, closed up by dark curtains. How unusual.  
  
He sat himself on one of the stools at the bar. At the table to his left sat two pretty women, both giggling and giving him flirty smiles. He gave them a flirting smile of his own before turning his attention to the noises at the back of the room. Two men seemed to be arguing over one of the waitresses, pushing each other in a challenge. According to the uniforms they wore, Ranma could tell that they came from under Lord Hiroshi. The pushing became punches to the face and within the next moment, the smaller of the two soldiers were tossed onto a table.  
  
"Aya! They're at it again!" Upon the call from the bartender behind him, a middle aged lady wearing a simple blue and grey dress, came running out of the kitchen but only to stop short when two men struggled on the floor in front of her. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, darken brown hair, pale green-grey eyes, and a stubborn chin to toughen her features. Something in the way she carried herself makes her seemed stern and authoritative.  
  
Carefully arched brows lowered into a frown then gave both men icy glares that froze them both on the spot.  
  
"You boys will have to take it OUTSIDE!!" Her bellow startled everyone in the room, bring more attention then there is already.  
  
The dark curtains were pulled aside in haste and out come the same boy that nearly squashed Ranma's nose an hour earlier. Behind him was the same dark- haired man he glared at earlier in front of the sword smith.  
  
In the light, the boy looked more like a girl then young man-very bishounen. Another look at the boy told him otherwise. He had though the boy had dark black hair back in the alley but now illuminated, the dark locks seemed more blue then black. He stood out in the crowd of older, unruly men, looking better mannered and groomed then many of the people present here. In fact, he's probably a merchant's son, perhaps even a lord's son.  
  
"What's going on Aya?" asked the older man from besides the boy, stern green-blue eyes full of amusement as he watched the two men rolling on the floor.  
  
"What else Shinosuke? They're fighting over Lulu again," said the boy jokingly as he leaned casually on the wall besides the curtains. Lulu, the waitress who was the purpose of the fight, blew a kiss at the boy then hurried into the kitchen to avoid embarrassment. The boy reddened nervously at the gesture but smile passively at the lady in return as she disappeared behind the counter.  
  
Aya pulled the men apart, scowling and threatening that if they don't stop, they would be banned from the tavern. Upon hearing her words they stopped immediately. The two fighting men stood up, dust off their clothing, then proceed in cleaning up the broken furniture and glass as if nothing had happened between them.  
  
"It's all going into your tabs gentlemen!!" informed Aya angrily as she overlooked the clean-up. The men groan-great more money to pay off.  
  
The bystanders, disappointed that there won't be any further fighting, went back to whatever they're doing before the sudden interruptions.  
  
Ranma kept his eyes at the boy; something about him is familiar. From his place at the wall, the boy looked up and around, towards Ranma's way.  
  
For the second time since he got here, twin golden orbs stared back at him.  
  
Gold.  
  
Not a dull amber gold but a brilliant shining gold. That particular shade of color isn't exactly common in people's eyes yet he can't shook the feeling that he'd seen those set of eyes somewhere, long ago in his past. However, the face was very familiar.  
  
Could it be that they're related?  
  
Must be, especially with that eye color. Both have the same face frame and hair color. The noble girl with the Shikon jewel shard from last week sighted him with the same shade of gold. Again he wondered how she caught sight of him in the first place. She was beautiful though. If he hadn't escaped the castle early, he would've stalked the girl and stole that Shikon shard from her. No doubt that Naraku already sited it when he stop to talked to the prince and she was beside him.  
  
No matter, he isn't here to dwell on pretty girls.  
  
This boy matched the cloaked lady's description dead on. She had said to look for the young man with gold eyes and dark midnight-blue hair and this boy is the only one here that that match that description.  
  
Oddly enough, this boy also possessed a Shikon shard-well, according to that lady anyways.  
  
Ranma watched bemusedly as the boy nervously refused two drunken girls-both trying to get him to sit down and drink with them-dragged the reluctant boy to a table. 'Heh, probably not even at drinking age yet.' They mysterious lady did say that he just turned 18 years old. He wanted to laugh at the way the boy was desperately trying to push away the small cup of sake the girls were holding out for him.  
  
He drained the last of his own liquor then turn back to order more from the bartender. Looks like he'll stay here for the night.  
  
"Thought I'll never have to see you again," said a voice nearby. He didn't have to turn to see who it is. They've been friends for a long time after all. "Not going to say hi Ranma Sao-"  
  
"Don't even bring it up Shino," he growled. He took another gulp of his drink then settled his arms comfortably on the counter. Shinosuke sank into a chair next to him as the bartender placed an unmarked bottle in front of him.  
  
"Still the same ol' Ranma."  
  
"No different then you are Shino," was the smart reply. "I see you haven't quit the business. Those oak doors are from Lord Osaki's manor aren't they?"  
  
"I'm surprised you still remember," said the other man beside him. "I figured I should take something of his as a souvenir. Something to remind me of the old bastard."  
  
"Heh, should have known it was you that savaged the old man's expensive doors."  
  
That comment produced a half-hearted laugh for the old time friends. "I wouldn't call it "savage" exactly."  
  
"You've done well.your own tavern among other things." said Ranma, turning around again to idly observe the tavern's occupants.  
  
"I guess you heard. What 'bout you? You disappeared on us back then. Even I couldn't track you down."  
  
"I had business to attend to.." Ranma quietly replied.  
  
"Still haven't found him yet?" Shinosuke was known to be blunt and direct when he wants to be.  
  
"Nope. That old man really knows how to hide himself."  
  
"I could help you find him ya kno." Offered Shinosuke.  
  
Ranma only shook his head. "No, it's better if I find him myself."  
  
"Very well then. What are doing here anyways?"  
  
"No reason, just still looking."  
  
The two old friends talked and drank into the late hours. They finally end in the courtyard, sparing like the complete drunkard they are, and then retired for the night, waking up late in the morning.  
  
Shinosuke, of course, has an amazing alcohol tolerance so he had no problems waking up early.  
  
***  
  
The Great Northern Road.  
  
Named specifically because it stretch from the deserts and barren lands of Buga and Madeira-south of the Ezru and Lüdan Realms-to as far north as the small lands of Cuita, passing the Saotome Realm of several hundred miles. The road itself may take up to six months to get from end to the other given that no problems aroused. Half the time if one could find some fast horses. The best thing about it is that thousands of inns and rest stops littered along the way, except for around the deserts of Buga. The road even passed through hundreds of cities and towns, and even small villages made bigger to accommodate the many travelers.  
  
***  
  
Akane traveled on this road before but it had been under the cover of a carriage, and not on top of her horse and it was only to Tyra. Now, she watched in fascination as all sorts of people traveled the road with her. It seemed crowded now but once she reached the Copper Mountains, the travelers would thin out significantly, since the area was rumored recently of bandits. Travelers were weary to travel there at through night, even though there is a roadside inn that would keep them relatively safe.  
  
She left at dawn this morning; getting past the guards at the western gates was easy enough when they're still half asleep. Like Shinosuke said, the western gates were the least secured since only forest and greenery lay before it. They didn't bother checking her bags, which hung carelessly on Toshi, as they should.  
  
Floating in her usually happy mood, she stirred her horse off the road to a small eatery. After tying Toshi's reins around a post near a small patch of clovers, she headed inside for some tea and maybe a snack.  
  
***  
  
"Dammit" cursed the pig-tailed rider as he urged his horse faster along a secluded trail parallel to the Northern Road. At this time of the day, the part outside the Capital was particularly swarming so he took the trail along the forest. It was all Shinosuke's fault. If it weren't for that idiot's oddly strong liquor, he would have the boy's Shikon shard in his hands by last night. It was his best chance. He woke up this morning to find out that the boy left the city at dawn, three hours earlier. Not only was he grumpy and disorientated, he had a major hangover. He never had a hangover like that.  
  
What the hell was in that god-forsaken drink!?! The flavor was a mixture of sake, wine, and a hint of.peaches? He should have never drunk anything that Shinosuke developed, how stupid of him.  
  
The boy was only about four hours ahead. At the pace he's going; he would be able to catch up at the next roadside eatery.  
  
After another hour of hard riding, Ranma and his steed emerged into the main road. His objective could still be an hour further along the road but his horse is tired and he hadn't eaten anything yet. He settled on stopping at the little restaurant ahead of him to fill up his empty stomach then continue north.  
  
He tied his reins around the post where a white horse was already tied to then enter the eatery cheerfully with the thought of food.  
  
As Ranma entered, a boy working at the door immediately greeted him and showed him to an empty table at the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat sir?" asked the short boy politely as he poured Ranma some tea. Indecisive, Ranma merely asked for whatever dish that taste good.  
  
The owner picked a great location for his little restaurant. People streamed constantly in and out of the place, giving the family that owned the place plenty to live by. By the door, a boy-looking to be around 13 or 14 years old-greeted the customers and showed them to their tables. Older girls and boys took food orders and served food while two adults worked at the counter. The food wasn't bad either.  
  
For the lack of a better thing to do as he waited for his food, he glanced casually around at the people around him.  
  
Ranma's lips tugged upward in a grin.  
  
Just his luck; stopping here saved him a lot of trouble.  
  
Two tables away from him, a dark blue head bobbed up and down as he ate out of a bowl of ramen.  
  
A/N: Yay! Finally done with this chapter. I got a writer's block with this chapter. I can visualize this story in my head, scene by scene, but I'm having a lot of trouble writing it out and expressing. Urgh!! Itz fustrating. Don't you writers out there have the same problem or is it just me? I enjoyed writing but I hate English. Go figure.  
  
Anyways.hope ya like my little chapter.  
  
Remember! REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE. I don't mind flames cuz I tend to ignore them (I have very few tho) and I always welcome constructive criticism and corrections. 


	7. Author's Note Don't Ya Hate These?

Sorrie.but my teachers gave me more homework then I expected for the winter break so I get stuck doing them. Chapter Six is only 50% done and I'm kinda stuck so it might take longer then promised to update. Really sorry. Well..I'll make it up to ya later and if you read my other story, you'll be happy to know that As the Sun Rises is already 80% done and probably be up by next week.  
  
Cheers!!  
  
Sorry if you don't like author notes. 


End file.
